New Super Shimajirō U
New Super Shimajirō U is a side-scrolling platform video game in the Shimajirō series developed and published by Nintendo for the Wii U. It is the fourth title in the New Super Shimajirō series, and was released as a launch title in North America, Europe, and Australia in January 2013, and in Japan the following month. The game was critically well-received and is the Wii U's best-selling title. Plot In a change of pace from his usual kidnapping routine, Bowser, along with the Koopalings, decides to invade Challenge Island Kindergarten, using a giant mechanical arm to throw Shimajirō Shimano, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Koabyashi, Kanta Kabayama, Būta Tonda and Zōta Ikeno and their old friends, Ramurin Makiba and her husband her age Takeshi Ishida far away. Shimajirō Shimano and all of his friends and classmates must now travel across this new land and find a way to go to Challenge Island Kindergarten in order to save Mimirin Midorihara again. On the way, they encounter each Koopaling, Kamek, a lot of common monsters like Goomba, Nabbit (a thief), Bowser Jr., and many minor enemies found inside levels. By conquering all of them, they inch closer to Peach. The heroes reach Challenge Island Kindergarten, which has been transformed into an evil reflection of Bowser. By defeating Bowser, the kindergarten returns to normal. As the heroes celebrate, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings attempt to escape, almost leaving Bowser behind. He manages to jump up onto the airship, but his weight causes it to crash, and they are forced to flee on Bowser Jr.'s Koopa Clown Car. Gameplay New Super Shimajirō. U iterates on the gameplay featured in New Shimajirō Wii. The objective of each level is to reach the goal flag at the end of each level while avoiding enemies and hazards. The game can be controlled either using Wii Remotes or the Wii U GamePad, the latter of which allows for Off-TV Play, where the game can be played solely on the GamePad's screen, without the use of a television. Wii U Pro Controller support was added in the 1.3.0 patch. Up to five players can play simultaneously. In multiplayer, the player using the Wii U GamePad cannot control a character, but instead can interact with the environment, such as putting blocks down or stunning enemies. As such, in multiplayer, there must be an equal number of controllers, excluding the GamePad, to the desired number of on-screen characters. Certain game modes also allow players to play Mii characters saved on their console. New to this version is an asymmetric multiplayer experience called Boost Mode. In this mode, the player with the GamePad can use the touchscreen to place blocks on the screen or stun enemies to aid the other player(s). This can be used to both assist amateur players and allow expert players to perform speed runs. The Koopalings, Bowser, Kamek, Boom Boom and Bowser Jr. appear as the game's main villains. Along with returning elements, such as Ice Flowers and Yoshis, New Super Mario Bros. U introduces new power-ups, such as a flying squirrel suit that allows players to glide across long distances or slowly descend down vertical paths and cling to the side of the walls.7 Baby Yoshis can be carried by the individual players. Each baby Yoshi has a special ability based on its color, such as inflating in midair, blowing bubbles to attack enemies and illuminating dark areas. Some older power-ups also have new abilities; for example, the Mini Mushroom now allows players to run up walls. Unlike the previous New Super Mario Bros. games, which have separate maps for each of the game's worlds, New Super Mario Bros. U features one large map containing all the game's worlds and levels, similar to that of Super Shimajirō World. Some levels have multiple exits that lead to the different areas on the map. The Super Guide, which takes control of the player's character and moves it automatically through a level, is available in case the player has failed a level many times. There is a new antagonist in the game named Nabbit, who appears at some levels and time, to be chased after stealing a power-up from Toad. Once Nabbit is caught, Toad rewards it to the player(s). The game features two new modes of play, Challenge Mode and Boost Rush. Challenge Mode adds unique challenges, such as clearing levels quickly or earning as many 1-UPs in a row as possible without touching the ground. The Coin Battles from New Super Mario Bros. Wii also return and this time, the player can customize the battles with the GamePad to place the coins and Star Coins on the course. Boost Rush takes place on an automatically scrolling level which increases in speed as players collect coins, with the goal to clear the stage as quickly as possible.8 The game also utilizes Miiverse, allowing players to share comments about particular levels with one another. Category:E rated games Category:Wii U games